crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Obo
Obo is a Jade Fighter, he is friends with Roku and Lizzy. He is a Namekian from the Planet Namek, who came to Eden to start a new life. Appearance Obo is 5'9 tall, which is normal for warrior type namekians, as they get as tall as 6'0. He has green skin with areas that are yellow-green and wears a white under clothing with white martial artist pants and a purple vest like robe. He has a yellow sash to keep the robe tied to his martial artist uniform and he wears dark green kung fu shoes with a "collor" on the top of them. Being a spiritualist Namekian as well as a warrior Namekian, he has a staff he uses for combat, which appears to made of a wood like material, but it has the durability of a very hard metal composition, so it could be some hybrid like substance, or it might just be using multiple components in its structure. Personality Obo is a very serious person, often looking at his oppostion before charing blindly into battle. He reads their Ki to determine if they are a good person or evil person as well. He also meditates a lot and remains quiet, although there is times when he does crack a joke or two. But even so, some humor does disgust him, despite it being non-hostile in nature. He is a very controlled and mature person. Biography Obo, came to Eden on a UCR Chartership, hoping to meet new people and possibly start a new life. He came across teh Jade Palace and was greeted by Roku and Lizzy, they were training in the arena. Obo, offered to join in, Lizzy was at first hesitant, but Roku persuaded her. Claiming he wanted to test his power, so Obo and ROku fought and ROku found he was very strong, even for him. Obo, told him that he trained his whole life to become a great fighter, but due to his races peaceful ways, he wasnt able to. So Roku invited him to join the Jade Palace and 2 became friends, often training with each other. Lizzy also joins in to learn Namekian techniques. Strength Namekians are a very strong people, rivaling the Saiyans in strength to a extent, unlike the Saiyans. Obo only has access to 1 transformation, but it doesnt change his appearance much, if not any. His power just increases and it doesnt require a emotional overload, which allows them to remain control of it without much training. He is on par with Roku, on terms of strength. Roleplay Adventures Roku disappearing After Roku disappeered, Obo spent a great amount of time trying to find him. Until Gale led him to a portal. Obo examined the portal and said it led to a different universe, a universe that might lead to ROku. Gale wanted to go in, Obo was hesitet at letting her. But her love for him overwhelmed him and he soon let her go, he misses his friend dearly. Relationships Roku - He met Roku when he came to Eden, Roku was eager to test his power and after the very close fight, the 2 became best friends. Lizzy - The 2 were rocky at first, on terms of getting along, but they soon became friends. Obo, even teaches her namekian techniques Forms and Transformations Super Namek In this form, Obo's appearance doesnt change much. But his power increase to that of a Super Saiyan. Namekians are born with this technique and they just need to gain a certian power to attain it, they dont need a emotional overload. Moves and Abilites Healing - Namekians are able to heal others injuries Regeneration - Namekians are able to regenerate lost limbs, but at the cost of a massive amount of Ki Flight - Namekians are able to fly like Saiyans Trivia Obo's name is the pun on a instrument, like the running gag of Namekians being named after instruments (Piccolo, Tamberine, Drum, ect) Category:Good Category:Namekian Category:Jade Fighters